


Everything has changed.

by literallyouttaspace



Category: Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluffy, Happy Ending, High School AU, Jock Karlie, Making Out, Nerd Taylor, Romance, a bit angst, too much making out too little making love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyouttaspace/pseuds/literallyouttaspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ORIGINAL PROMPT: karlie was really mean to taylor back in school, and years later they run into each other and taylor is really hesitant/nervous but they soon realize that they have feelings for each other.</p><p>Karlie was really mean to Taylor but Taylor never feel like slapping Karlie in the face to get rid of her evil smirk but all she wanted to do was kiss her and tell her that everything is fine. Ever since they were kids, Karlie always make Taylor feel special. She always make her feel like there are butterflies in her stomach and whenever they touch, there are sparks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything has changed.

When Taylor thought middle school was bad, turns out, high school was worst. On the first day of high school, she is standing next to her locker with her group of her friends when she feel a hand on her shoulder and before she could brace herself for what's coming next, she got push and crash into the row of lockers behind her with a loud bang and loud laughters echoing the hallway. She look up as her best friend Selena rush in to help and she sees her, standing tall in the middle of the hallway with a devilish grin cast across her face.  
"Well, Hello Taylor" Karlie Kloss said. Karlie, her third grade best friend turns mean girl. Karlie and Taylor used to be best friend since third grade until middle school, as the time grew by, they grow apart. Taylor become more artsy while Karlie join the volleyball team. Taylor won the national cup for poetry while Karlie won the national league. They both found their new group of friends and completely ignore each other. Taylor remembered how Karlie's friend, Jordan, start egging on her to mess with the nerd aka Taylor or else she would loss her place in their mean girls group. Taylor never thought Karlie would do it but she did and she likes it as well, she made Taylor's life a living hell through out middle school. She hope that Karlie would cut the crap when they got to high school but of course, she did not.  
"Come on, Kloss. It's high school, grow up" Taylor said as she stand up and straighten her clothes.  
"Oh, I won't stop messing with you Swift. Never" Karlie said as she turn toward Jordan and both of them laugh before walking away. Taylor watch them go as Selena hand her back her books before ushering her down the hallway to their class. When she look over her shoulder to see if Karlie still there, she could have swear that she see Karlie staring at her as she walk down the hallway with an apologetic eyes. For some reason, Taylor never feel like slapping Karlie in the face to get rid of her evil smirk but all she wanted to do was kiss her and tell her that everything is fine. Ever since they were kids, Karlie always make Taylor feel special. She always make her feel like there are butterflies in her stomach and whenever they touch, there are sparks. She remembered when they accidentally kiss on fifth grade, when the idea of dating someone has become a thing. She wasn't interesting in dating anyone, she told Karlie on the evening that they lay on Karlie's trampoline. Her hand lingering on the waistband of Karlie's jogger pant and her head on her shoulder. Karlie's hand was playing with Taylor's hair as she stare up at the pastel pink sky. Karlie suggested that they should date because they're best friend but Taylor just laughed at the idea before telling her that she's not a boy ignoring the sadness in Karlie's green eyes that was staring back at her. When she looked at Karlie, she didn't say anything, she just lean closer to her and kissed her. Taylor didn't want to admit that she like it, she like how soft Karlie's lips was and she like how they felt soft against each other. Taylor remember how she roll off the trampoline and told Karlie that she's heading home acting like Karlie has upset her because she's too scare of how she felt and how Karlie was the one who make her felt things. She could still feel her eyes watching her as she leave. A year later, Karlie met Jordan in the volleyball team and nothing was the same anymore.

Senior year was good…probably. Karlie and her gang leave Taylor and her friends alone most of the time. She still see her in the hallway as she make her way from class to class and sometimes, she could still feel Karlie's green eyes watching her as she pass by. One day, Taylor stay late at school to finish her project and suddenly it start to rain so she decide to head home. When she walk out the front door, she sees Karlie standing there with a grumpy face. Her right hand grip tight to her bicycle frame and Taylor could hear her groan because the rain decide to pour down heavier than it did 5 minutes ago. Taylor bite her lower lips, hesitate but then she let out a long sigh and called Karlie's name.  
"Hey Karlie" Taylor said as she walk closer to Karlie.  
"What do you want, Swift?" Karlie snapped.  
"Jeez, you can just drop your bitchiness. No one is around to see you being nice to me" Taylor snap back and Karlie's green eyes wide in surprise. "I was going to offer a ride but since you're being such a bitch, you can stuck here until the rain stop " Taylor said before turning away from Karlie and pull her hood over her head, getting ready to jog toward her car.  
"Wait!" Karlie said "A ride would be nice" Taylor study her for a few seconds before telling her to wait there and she will bring the car around. The car ride is awkward and quiet, Karlie keep looking outside the window as Taylor focus on the road. She doesn't have to ask where Karlie live because she remembers her house by heart, she remembers how she used to beg her mom to drop her off on weekends so she could spend the night on Karlie's trampoline and lay there next to Karlie, staring up at the night sky as they both snuggle closer to each other keeping one another warm at night. The car come to a stop in Karlie's driveway, she got out of the car to help Karlie get her bicycle out of the trunk of her SUV.  
"Thanks" Karlie said as she kept her eyes on the ground.  
"No problem" Taylor said as she take a step back and head toward the driver door when Karlie grab her wrist and pull her into a hug. Her arms wraps around Taylor waist and her face buries into the crock of Taylor's neck, Taylor slowly wrap her arms around Karlie and she thought they were going to kiss when Karlie pulls away and stare into her eyes.  
"What have I done?" She murmured quietly before pulling away, grab her bike and rush toward her front door before disappear into the house, leaving Taylor standing there in her driveway dumbstruck and confuse of what just happen.

At the end of senior year, Taylor got accept in to NYU while Selena got accept in to Georgetown. They will be four hours apart but they planned to see each other as often as they could. Taylor's boyfriend, Harry, will be going oversea to study in London and even if they promise to try to make it work, Taylor knows that they are going to break up at some point and that thought didn't make her sad at all. When prom comes around, Taylor walk in to the party with Harry and for the first time, it seems like people notice her and so does Karlie. She can see her leaning against the wall with a glass of punch in her hand and Jordan next to her. She came out as gay in junior year and currently dating Jordan but it doesn't surprise anyone because they kind of saw that coming anyway. Taylor always take Jordan as a straight girl, maybe she's in an experimental stage. Unlike the other girls, Karlie is wearing a black suit with high heels, white shirt with no tie and that turns her on more than seeing Harry in his well-fit tailor suit. Their eyes met and Karlie gives her a small smile before turning her attention back to Jordan. Later that night when they pass each other on the way to the dance floor, Karlie grab her by her wrist before whisper in her ear.  
"You look beautiful tonight" she said before quickly walk away and disappear in to the crowd. Once again, she leave Taylor standing there in awe.

That night when Harry drop her off at home, Taylor was greeted by a familiar voice. The voice that she haven't wasn't expecting to hear, when she look up, Karlie is sitting on the swing in front of her house. She took off her blazer and her shirt is untug, Taylor stand there and stare at her not sure if she should move any closer or keep her distance. Part of her want to jump Karlie's bone and kiss her right there but part of her wasn't sure if this is another way of Karlie messing with her.  
"Why don't you come sit next to me…like we used to" Karlie said and pat the empty seat next to her, like how they always do when they were younger.  
"Karlie, that was like a lifetime ago" Taylor said as she make her way toward Karlie before sitting down next to her.  
"I'm sorry" Karlie murmured quietly like she didn't want Taylor to hear those words.  
"What for?" Taylor said.  
"For everything" Karlie pause and Taylor could feel Karlie's hand moving closer to hers. "For what I've done to you and for what I'm about to do" Karlie said cup her hands on Taylor's face as she lean closer and Taylor feel the need of closing her eyes. Then she feels everything, it's like her senses has been enhance. She could hear her own heart beats as Karlie's lips touch hers, she could smell Karlie's perfume as she lean closer to her and she could feel Karlie's heart rate increase as she rest her hand on her neck with her finger on her pulse point. She could feel everything and she likes it, she like the way Karlie rest her hand on her waist and she like the way Karlie gasp as she bite down on her lower lip and tug it lightly. She likes the way Karlie pull her closer and trail a wet kiss down from her mouth to her jawline and then to her neck, she's sure that in the morning there would be bruises but she doesn't care no one would suspect anyway. She likes how Karlie's skin is soft under her hand as she reach under the untug white shirt that she's wearing and draw a circle with her index finger on Karile's lower back. The way Karlie gasp for air like she forgot how to breath turns her on more than anything ever did, they pull away and stare in to each other's eyes before Taylor grabs Karlie's hand and lead her toward the house. Taylor's parents already turn in and her brother is probably out partying somewhere so no one would notice Taylor dragging Karlie down the hallway and up the stairs toward her room. No one would hear the soft panting and moaning coming from her room, no one would know that Karlie made her feel things that nobody ever made her felt before. No one would know those words that they whisper to each other at three in the morning with their hands roaming on each other body like they're exploring a new territory. When the sunrise, Taylor wakes up with a sheet wrap around her naked body and a cold empty bed. Karlie left her a note, apologizing for what happens and wish her well and that was the last time she ever sees Karlie.

Taylor haven't seen Karlie for the next four years and she's sure as hell that the universe is messing with her when she met Karlie at Starbucks on her way to work this morning. She still look the same, tall and graceful, she was staring at her phone when Taylor walked in and stop dead in her track, making the guy behind her bump right in to her. He apologize and move aside to get in to the café and that's when Karlie turn around and look at her. She held her glance for awhile before smiling so wide like seeing Taylor was the best thing that happened to her in a long time. Before Taylor could say anything, Karlie was already holding her and buried her face in to Taylor's neck. For the past four years, the memories of Karlie fade away with time but as soon as Karlie's arms wrapped around her, everything came flooding back and Taylor closed her eyes before wrapping her arms around Karlie. There were guys and girls coming in and out of Taylor's life but none of them leaves marks on her like Karlie did.  
"Oh my god" Karlie murmured into her neck. "it's so good to see you again". Taylor didn't say anything but she just wrap her arms around Karlie and enjoy the familiar scent and touch, just like how she remembered from prom night.  
"What are you doing in New York?" Taylor asked Karlie after they let go of each other.  
"I just moved here a week ago" She said with a grin. "I got a job here"  
"Oh that's awesome, I work in a studio couple blocks from here. We should catch up sometimes" Taylor suggest and look down at her watch.  
"Sure! Maybe like dinner tonight?" Karlie said  
"Yeah, how about my place?" Taylor ask and Karlie said yes right away. They exchange their contacts and Taylor text Karlie her address, they chat for a little while longer until Taylor got her coffee and they both go separate ways. Taylor never expect to see Karlie again but she's glad that seeing her still makes her feel butterflies and warm inside her like she used to felt back in high school.

Karlie show up just as Taylor was done with dinner, she open the front door and she's standing there in her t-shirt and jeans short with a bottle of wine in her hands.  
"I brought wine, is that okay?" She said, offering Taylor an awkward smile which makes Taylor laugh.  
"Wine is great, come on in" Taylor said before stepping aside and let Karlie through. They sit at the small table outside on Taylor's balcony that over look the street below. Karlie talk about her college years and the mishaps that she had along the way, she told Taylor that she dated Jordan until sophomore year of college when Jordan met another guy and realized that she's straight. Taylor just raise her eyebrows at the story before telling Karlie that she kind of saw that coming too.  
"So what about you, have you been dating anyone?" Karlie asked as they finish up the meal.  
"I'm not in a relationship right now, I don't know, still haven't found anyone interest I guess" Taylor said as she clear away the dishes.  
"What about Harry? What happen to him?"  
"Moved to London, distance was too much and I found someone else so we broke up" Taylor said as she gave Karlie a look. The subject move on to something else and as the night goes by, the more wine they consume, their catch up become serious. At some point, Karlie has pull her chair closer to Taylor and has her arm throw over the back of Taylor's chair. Taylor lean closer as they talk about their life and realized that Karlie still use the same perfume, the same scent that she smell on prom night.  
"You know" Taylor said as she shift in her chair, moving a bit closer to Karlie. "You were such a bitch to me in middle school and high school"  
"Oh god, I was. I'm so sorry"  
" 'S okay" Taylor said "You make up for it"  
"Really? How?" Karlie ask with a smirk on her face, Taylor is sure that she know the answer but she just want to hear it from Taylor's lips.  
"Prom night, that was the best night of my life" Taylor said, she could feel Karlie's arm lingering on her back playing with her hair.  
"Mine too" Karlie said as she set the wine glass down on the table and move a bit closer to Taylor, their faces are just inches apart. "You know I always wanted to tell you this but I think I have a crush on you since that day I kissed you on the trampoline. I think I acted mean because I was trying to denied my feelings for you and told myself that I'm not gay, now that I knew I am, I'm not going to hide it anymore" Karlie pause and suck in a deep breath "Every time I walk by you in the hallway, I just want to be the one who walk with you to classes instead of your friends. I just want to kiss you every time I saw you smile when I look at you in the canteen and when I see you in the library, I just want to walk over and hug you from behind. I just want to do all those things with you, especially kissing you, I always want to kiss you"  
"And…do you still feel like kissing me now?" Taylor ask as she close the distance between them when Karlie give her a small nod. Karlie still taste the same, her lips still feel soft just like how she felt on prom night. Taylor wrap her arms around Karlie's neck and pull her closer, she need Karlie so much closer than this. She want to feel like how she felt on that night, so when Karlie pulls away, Taylor just stood up and lead her toward her bedroom. Once Taylor's back hit the soft bed, Karlie already got rid of her own t-shirt and working on unbuttoning Taylor's shirt. They feel like they are back in Taylor's bedroom back in Nashville on her twin bed, She like how Karlie has settle between her legs, how her toned stomach feel soft against hers and how they kiss like it would be the last time. They don't have to be scare of getting caught or being judge, they're no longer need to be careful. Taylor knows that she would wake up with bruises on her skin, she doesn't care about anything anymore because all she ever wanted is right here in this moment.

When Taylor open her eyes in the morning and everything seems different. She half expecting to wake up to a cold empty bed like she did four years ago but to her surprise, she didn't. She could feel Karlie's arm wrap around her torso and their legs tangle around each other, she could also feel her lips on her neck and she could hear her breathing. When Taylor tries to move, Karlie just tighten her arm that wrap around Taylor and snuggle closer to her before planting a kiss on her neck. That's when she know that everything has truly changed and last night wasn't a dream, it was real and Karlie is still here in her bed like she hope she would be four years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a very short fan fiction, like a short prompt request that I got from my tumblr (polaroidofhaylor) but I really like how it goes so I kept writing and it turns out to be a 3,183 words story. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr: polaroidofhaylor.tumblr.com OR literallyouttaspace.tumblr.com


End file.
